Loosening Up
by QueenTakhsis
Summary: Ofdensen is happy to be back with his boy. He throws himself into his work with more fervor than before, but Pickles thinks he's working much too hard for just recovering from almost dying and convinces him to go drinking with the band. More inside!


Disclaimer: I do not own Metalocalypse nor any of the characters and I do not make any profit from these writings.

Pairings: Pickles/Charles Ofdensen, slight Toki/Skwissgaar

Warnings: M/M, anal, oral, language, some drunkenness, romance, humor

Summary: Ofdensen is happy to be back with his boys. The months he was forced to spend away from them were torture. He throws himself into his work with more fervor than before, but Pickles thinks he's working much too hard for just recovering from almost dying and convinces him to go drinking with him and the rest of the band, which leads to something more.

This is my absolute first Metalocalypse fic! So I'd really appreciate help on the accents of the band members. And feel free to tell me what you think of my story! XD

This will only be two chapters. This one is done completely in Charles Ofdensen's POV. The next one will be in Pickles POV. Oh! Just so you know, I made Pickles the dominant one in the relationship, if you catch my drift! XD Hope you enjoy this story! I sure had fun writing it! ^.^

This takes place after Ofdensen returns to Mordhaus after being presumed dead. Mordhaus is not floating in the air, but repairs are still being made, just so you know.

Chapter 1-Losing Control

I sat at my desk, shuffling through papers that were laying in piles on it. 'The boys really did a number of damage in my absents…' I thought in irritation, rubbing my cheek absent mindedly. "Damn…" I muttered as my hand came away with the makeup I had used to cover the scar that ran from just above my right eye down to my jaw. I hurriedly pulled out the makeup from my pocket and moved over to the mirror on the wall of my office. I pulled my glasses off, tucking them into my coat pocket. Just as I was opening the makeup to re-apply it to my face, the door was thrown unceremoniously open and I could see Pickles, albeit blurrily, as he strolled into my office, seeming unconcerned with invading my privacy without permission. I sighed slightly. 'I…don't like showing any weakness to my boys, but I especially didn't want _Pickles_ to see me with this scar! I didn't want him to think of me as weak or fragile…because I…I…' I cut off that train of thought quickly, not ready to admit _that_…not even to myself.

"Pickles…" I stated, managing to keep my voice calm, even though I felt nothing of the sort. "Is there something I can do for you?" I asked, opening the container of powder. Just as I was ready to apply it, I felt fingers wrap around my hands, stilling their movements.

"Why r' ya tryin' ta hide that scar?" Pickles asked, his face so close to mine that I could see his curious expression, even without my glasses.

"Um…well…" I hesitated, not sure I could explain it to him. Pickles' fingers reached up, running lightly over the scar. I flushed, any coherent thoughts fled at the feeling of him touching me. I reached my free hand up to pull my glasses out of my pocket, flicking them open, I pushed them onto my face, trying to regain a semblance of my composure. I pulled my other hand out of Pickles' grasp and stepped back, trying to clear my fuzzy head.

"Ya know, ya look hawt without glasses ahn." He said, grinning widely at me. My cheeks flamed hotly before I could do anything to stop it. I cleared my throat, turning around and running my hand through my hair. 'I…need to get him out of here before I do something I'll regret.' I thought as I slipped the makeup back into my pocket.

"Yes…well. If you don't need anything…I really need to get back to work." I said calmly, heading back towards my desk.

"Aww, come ahn Afdensen!" Pickles said, and I could hear him walking after me. I sat heavily in my chair, watching as he walked around the front of my desk and sat down on it. I was annoyed by the invasion, but because it was Pickles, I decided to let it slide. "Me n' the guys want ta invite ya ta drinks tonigh'."

"I really have a lot of work to catch up on since returning to Mordhaus. I need to figure out the costs for the next gig, set up several meetings, get the rest of the Klokateers back here, and not to mention get Mordhaus back into working order…" I trailed off, feeling a stress headache begin to ache behind my eyes. "I don't have…_time_ to go drinking."

"But dood, dat's what ahm talkin' about. Ya gotta take a break, ya been workin' way too hard since ya got back. If ya don' relax, yur gonna blow!" Pickles' fingers touched my temples, lightly massaging my head. I swallowed hard, my eyes flying open to lock onto his bright green eyes. "Ya gotta come wit' us! Please?" I felt my resolve crumbling slightly at his begging. I shook my head slightly. "Come ahn, pretty please?" He asked, leaning closer. His eyebrows rose high on his head as he licked his lips an expectant look on his face. I bit my lip to prevent myself from pressing my lips against his. His pleading expression was just too cute! I couldn't _possibly_ say no to him when he looked at me like that! It was hard enough to say no to Pickles on a normal day, but now…after what had happened, I just wanted one night to let loose. To have fun with my boys, to relax and enjoy my life for once.

"Alright Pickles." I relented, feeling a smile spread slowly across my face at the joy that burst into the red-head's face. He dropped his hands from me and sat back on the desk looking rather pleased with himself. "Alright, give me a minute to cover this up," I pointed at the scar on my face. "And I'll be ready to go."

"No way dood!" He said, grabbing my hand before I could reach for the makeup. "Ya can' cover it up forever! What better night than now ta show it off?" He questioned, tilting his head at me. Pickles hopped off the desk, one hand still gripping mine as he towed me towards the door. "Besides, ya gotta change yur clothes before ya come wit' us!"

"Wait…what?" I exclaimed as he pulled me down the hallway. Somehow, I found myself in Pickles' room with him digging through his closet. I stood in the middle of his room, arms crossed with a frown on my face. 'There's no _way_ I'm going to let him dress me up like some doll. Although…it _could_ be fun…' I stopped my thoughts as Pickles exited the closet, pushing some clothing into my arms.

"Now, yur gonna pick somethin' out of these ta wear tonigh', and no arguing!" I found myself unwilling to make that eager expression on his face fall, so I nodded slightly before heading into his adjoining bathroom. 'What the hell, it won't kill me to let loose for one night, will it?' I used some tissue to take the rest of the makeup that was still on my face off, then I dug through the clothes, trying to find something to wear. I found a pair of slightly loose fitting black jeans that I felt comfortable wearing. I felt strange wearing someone elses clothes, but because they were Pickles', I found myself able to do that.

"Pickles!" I called out through the door. "All of these shirts are sleeveless!" It had been a _long_ time since I'd worn anything without sleeves, and I'd _never_ worn anything like this around my boys! I simply _couldn't_ do it! I had…something I had to hide from them! I couldn't let them see _it_!

"Ya, ah know! Just put one o' em ahn already! Yur gonna put one ahn even if ah gotta put it ahn ya meself!" I heard him begin to open the door and felt myself panic. I had my jacket and shirt off, and if he saw the tattoo on my back, I don't know what I'd do!

"Don't come in! I'll put one on, alright?" I placed my hand on the door, hoping he'd allow me to dress myself.

"Awreet, fine! But ya better be puttin' one ahn quickly, cuz we need ta go soon!" I sighed slightly, letting go of the door. I looked over my shoulder to examine the tattoo I had that covered most of my back. It was a giant black dragon with flaming red eyes. Its face was pointed downwards, its jaws wide open showing off deadly fangs and a long red tongue. The wings were open, the tips almost reached clear to my shoulders the veins on the wings were a bright red. The tail rose up high on my back, curling over my shoulder and partway down my arm, the spaded tip of the dragon's tail would show up if I wore any of those sleeveless shirts. I had gotten it when I was in my 20's.

"Oh well…" I muttered, pulling a plain black shirt over my head. I pushed my glasses farther onto my face, surprised by how a change of clothes made me look so different. And it wasn't just that…I felt…younger, more free. I grinned at my reflection and ran my hands through my hair, mussing it up slightly. "Hmmm, maybe I could find some hair gel…" I dug through Pickles' medicine cabinet to find what I needed. Using the gel I found, I spiked my hair. "They'll be surprised enough by seeing my outfit, so I might as well go all out!"

I folded my clothing, then frowned at the shoes I was wearing. I slipped them off, realizing I needed different ones to go with this outfit. I pulled open the door and stepped into the bedroom. "Pickles, do you have any different shoes I can borrow? Mine don't exactly…match…" I froze in the middle of the room, my eyes going wide at the sight of Pickles. His back was to me, but I still recognized him. He was wearing platform boots, a pair of light blue jeans that had a few rips in them, and a dark blue sleeveless shirt, it was a belly shirt at that. He turned at my voice a wide smile upon his face, which turned into one of surprise as he took in my new look.

"Dood, wow…" He looked as stunned as I felt. My eyes raked over his slightly bare stomach, but moved up to his hair, his _hair_, which was no longer in dreadlocks. It flowed over his shoulders and around his face. I longed to run my fingers through his locks, wanting to see if it was as soft as it looked. "Uh…so…what was it dat ya wanted?" He asked, scratching the back of his head and grinning sheepishly. 'How long was I _in_ the bathroom?' I wondered, trying to figure out how long it would take to get his hair out of his dreadlocks.

"I um…wanted to know if you had some shoes that matched my outfit…" I stated, still shocked at seeing him looking so…incredibly sexy.

"Oh, righ'." He muttered, digging through his closet again. I set my clothes and shoes onto a pile on Pickles' bed. He came out with a pair of black studded platform boots. I slid them on, then straightened into a standing position. I found myself looking down at Pickles. Even though it was a different experience for me, I was rather disappointed. I rather liked it when Pickles towered over me. "So? How do dey fit?" He asked, tilting his head slightly at me. It took me a minute to realize what he asked. I blinked quickly, shaking my head slightly. 'Damn, stop getting so star struck by him! Its _Pickles_ you've know him for so many years now, that feeling should be worn off by now!' Yet as I looked into his eyes once again, I knew I'd always feel like this around him.

"They fit well, thank you Pickles." I said softly. "Shouldn't we be going now?" His mouth opened in an 'o' shape and he nodded.

"Yeah Afdensen, let's go." He led me out of his room and as I followed after him, I couldn't help my eyes from watching his ass as he walked down the hall in front of me. The two of us entered the living room where the others were standing around waiting for us. I stumbled slightly, grabbing at Pickles' arm to steady myself. "Ya alrigh' dood?" He asked softly, I nodded as I let go, stepping back slightly. 'These damn shoes are hard to walk in!' I thought as I looked up at the rest of the band, who were staring at both of us in surprise.

"Whos is dis dildos?" Skwisgaar asked, pointing at me with a haughty expression on his face. Toki was looking curiously at me, but suddenly a look of surprise crossed his face.

"Wowies! Its is de managers!" Toki exclaimed, a wide smile brightening his face.

"What?" Nathan asked, squinting at me, and frowning deeply. "No way that's him." He said, shaking his head.

"Its him, I cans tell!" Toki argued with the much larger man.

"And I say it's not!" Nathan reiterated, an angry scowl crossing his face.

"And _I_ assure you, it is _me_." I said, deciding to break up their fight before it got too far. "You wanted to go drinking with me, right? So let's get going then!" I managed to say stiffly, trying to keep my voice as neutral as before.

"Aww, come ahn Afdensen!" Pickles said, flinging his arm around my shoulders. I shivered as his skin rubbed against mine. "Lig'n up a bit! Let's have a good time!" I felt myself blush at his words and fiddled with my glasses to hide my embarrassment. 'I wonder if he knows how that can be taken in a much different way.' I bit my lip slightly and tried to push those thoughts away. 'Damn it, I need to get my mind out of the gutter!' I berated myself as we began moving towards the door.

"Hey Pickle, wats de deals with dat outfit. Yous looks like a major fags dildo. Nots to mention yous hair likes dat." Pickles snorted, dropping his arm from around my shoulders and turning towards Skwissgaar. I felt immediately disappointed by the loss of warmth.

"Heh, ah don' know dood. Jus' felt like dressin' different. Now cahm ahn! We goin' drinkin r' not?" He asked, raising his eyebrows questioningly.

"Ya ya, let's go. Dildos…" He muttered, waving his hand dismissively. The group of us headed out of Mordhaus, and made our way to a bar the band frequented quite often.

X X X X X X X X

*About an Hour Later*

I was sitting at the bar, drinking my third beer. I stared around the room, trying to keep tabs on my boys. Skiwsgaar was hitting on several women on one side of the bar, Toki, and Nathan were playing some sort of drinking game on the other side, Murderface was stabbing a knife into the table and Pickles had disappeared to the bathroom, leaving me to my own devices. 'I feel…so out of place here.' I took a small sip of my drink, already feeling the alcohol I'd ingested. A man was suddenly sitting next to me, his blue eyes shining, a smile spread across his face.

"Hey there hot stuff, how about you and I get outta this joint and have some fun!" The black-haired man said. I flushed and just about choked on my drink as he ran his hand up my thigh.

"Um…not that I'm not…flattered, but I'm _with_ someone right now." I told him, hoping that would be enough to get him to leave me alone. I didn't need to explain that I wasn't exactly _with_ Pickles, I only hoped I could get rid of this guy before the red-head came back from the bathroom. He snorted, smirking crookedly at me.

"You mean that red-head?" I nodded and he laughed. "That dude is _way_ too old for you!" I felt an amused smile spread across my face at his comment.

"Actually, I'm much too old for _you_." I said, just about laughing at his surprised look. He looked to be about in his 20's, and it made me feel wanted that a guy like him thought I was hot for being as old as I am. "Pickles is _just_ the right age for me." I stated, knowing it was the truth. Before the man could say anything else, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my chest, a chin rested on my shoulder.

"Hey dere, did someone say my name?" Pickles' distinctive Irish accent asked softly. I felt my smile widen and I found myself nuzzling his cheek softly.

"Hmmm, maybe. What will you do to find out?" I asked, not expecting an answer as he pressed his lips to my ear.

"Ah'm gonna take ya back to Mordhaus n' show ya more pleasure den ya ever had before." Pickles murmured in my ear. My face flamed hotly and I felt myself sober up slightly at his suggestion. 'He'd never say this if he hadn't had so much alcohol!' I told myself, biting my lip as he nibbled on my ear.

"Pickles," I started slowly, trying to keep my voice calm, but I could hear a tremor in it as I spoke. "Not that I'm not entirely flattered, but you're quite drunk right now and I'm not sure…that would be a good…idea…" I trailed off as he planted kisses along my neck, his hands moving down my front and sliding up my shirt. I forced myself to push his hands away from my body and gently moved him away from me.

Before I could say anything else, the man that had hit on me had grabbed the front of my shirt and pulled me into a standing position, then began dragging me towards the door of the bar. I was too shocked to do anything about it, but once it wore off, I planted my feet heavily on the floor, causing the man to stumble to a stop. He looked rather surprised by this show of strength, and looking at him, I could understand. He was quite tall, and rather fit. I snorted internally. 'He probably didn't expect me to be stronger than him!' I felt Pickles' hand rest lightly on my shoulder and I smiled slightly. 'Ah Pickles! You should realize by now that I can take care of myself! But I appreciate the concern!' I gripped the black-haired man's wrist tightly, prying it off my shirt.

"I suggest that you keep your hands off me…" I said in a deadly cold voice. I felt Pickles' fingers let go of my shoulder. I smirked, turning to him and raising my eyebrows at him. "I didn't tell _you_ to let go of me." I said, keeping my voice cold. But I could tell from the look in Pickles' eyes I knew he could see the amusement on my face. He smirked right back, moving closer he pressed his body against my back, wrapping one arm around my chest. His free hand rested on my upper arm. I felt a warmth spread through me at the comforting feeling of his arms around me, and I wanted to take Pickles up on his offer. 'It's been too long since I've done something for just _myself_. I…I _want_ to spend the night with Pickles, even if it never happens again. And damn the consequences…'

"Hey, is dis guy…makings de trouble fors you?" I glanced over at the tall blonde Swede as he suddenly appeared at my right side. Pickles unhooked himself from around me but kept his hand on my shoulder.

"Skwisgaar, whats is goings on here?" I turned around to see the rest of my boys gathering around us. I had to struggle to keep the smile off my face at the concern they tried to hide.

"Dis guy dragged de managers off, sos I come to see whats is goings on. You knows, just bescause we can'ts bes findings any new managers." He waved his hands dismissively as if he didn't care about me. I cracked a small smile at this, knowing that was far from the truth. "Cans we goes home now? Dose ladies were nots what I thoughts, dis place is a totals drag."

"Yeah, lets go home and drink. More entertainment anyway." Nathan grunted, then began moving towards the door, swaying slightly as he walked. The group of us followed after, Pickles and I heading up the rear. The black-haired man shot us a dirty look, but did nothing more.

We all slid into the hummer we had driven in. I had driven us to the bar, but I didn't trust myself to drive. I handed the keys over to Nathan, trusting him (for some reason) not to get us into a wreck. I slid into the back, Pickles on one side of me, Skwisgaar on the other. Toki slid into the back next to the blond-haired Swede and Murderface sat in the front of the car with Nathan at the wheel.

I felt calm enough to let Nathan drive while intoxicated, but as he took off at full speed, diving in front of other cars, I began to feel panic take me over. I found myself digging my fingers into both Skwisgaar and Pickles' knees. The blond immediately peeled my hand off, letting out an annoyed sound. Pickles slid his arm around me and rested his chin on my shoulder. "Calm down, Afdensen. Nat'an's a good driver, even when he's drunk. Promise he'll get us home in one piece, awreet?" I felt myself melt into his side and gave him a little nod. I felt much calmer with his arm around me. Pickles has always made me feel…so safe. I felt my eyes slide shut, my head leaned against his. I shivered slightly at the feeling of his warm breath on my neck. His lips brushed lightly along my skin and I had to bite my tongue to keep myself from gasping aloud. 'Damn! I wonder if he knows what this is doing to me?' My cheeks heated up and felt my heart flutter madly in my chest. 'I shouldn't have drank so much alcohol. Its getting hard, to resist him.'

My eyes opened quickly at the feeling of fingers entwining with the hand that was still resting on Pickles' knee. His face nuzzled against me, hair tickling my face and neck. I found my free hand reaching up to brush slowly through his hair. I turned towards him, letting my lips run across his forehead. His mouth pressed a more firm kiss onto my neck and my fingers tightened in his hair when Pickles' tongue stroked my skin.

The moment was ruined when a loud, "What the hell are you guysh doin' back there?" The red-head pulled away from me quickly and I turned towards the voice of Murderface. But blinked quickly when I realized he wasn't looking at me and Pickles. I followed his gaze to see him staring at Toki and Skwisgaar, who were in a more compromising position than I had just been in! Toki was straddling Skwisgaars' lap, the blond's hands were buried in the other man's hair and the two of them were kissing quite vigorously. "Thatsh sho gay!"

"Fucks off Moidaface!" Skwisgaar pulled back from Toki's mouth long enough to speak. "I don't gives a shit what you thinks!" Before he went back to what he was doing, both men grinding their hips against each other. I felt myself grow hard at their pleasure filled moans and gasps. I realized we were back at Mordhaus and motioned at Pickles to open the door, he did and then helped me out of the car. The other two men followed us as we headed inside, leaving Toki and Skwisgaar alone in the car. I stumbled along, seeming to have trouble with my coordination. Pickles' arm wrapped around my shoulders and my arm slid around his waist.

"Thank you Pickles." I said, managing to keep my voice calm even though, inside I was a trembling mess.

"Hey, Murderface." Nathan said to the shorter man. "Our manager can't hold his liquor! Looks like its just us then!" He pointed a thumb back at me and I caught his grin before he turned away. 'Wait a second, did he just wink at me?' I shook my head slightly, trying to clear the confusing thought from my mind.

"Cahm ahn, dood. Ya need ta lie down." Pickles murmured in my ear as he led me to his room. He sat me on his bed, which was surprisingly clean considering the disarray of the rest of his room! His hands pulled of the boots I was wearing, fingers deftly undoing the button and zipper on the pants. He tugged me into a standing position, allowing the pants to fall to the floor. I stepped out of them, leaving me in my boxers and the tank top Pickles had lent me. He then pushed me back onto the bed and reached up to pull my glasses off. I gripped his hands, stilling their movements.

"What…are you doing, Pickles?" I asked softly, raising my eyebrows up at him. I could see his pink-tinted cheeks and his embarrassed grin.

"Ah'm lettin' ya sleep here. Unless ya'd rather go back to yer room." He said softly, brushing a hand quickly through his hair. "Nutin's gonna happen, if that's what yur worried aboot." He laughed softly, rubbing the back of his head in a nervous gesture.

"What if…I _want_ something to happen, Pickles…" I told him softly, reaching up to grip his shoulders. His laughter stopped abruptly, his eyes were full of astonishment as I pulled him onto my lap and pressed my lips against his. I pressed my erection upwards, running my hands up the back of his shirt, needing to feel his bare skin. Pickles gasped, allowing me to slide my tongue into his mouth. He tasted like vodka and gin and I kissed him deeper, wanting to taste more of him. My fingers dug slightly into his back, then down to grip his butt. My hips ground against his as his hands snaked up my shirt, running along my taut stomach. Pickles pulled back, breathing heavily. I let out a surprised noise as he pushed me backwards onto the bed, pressing my shoulders into the bed.

I was quite surprised by this show of aggression…dominance. I always made sure to control every aspect of my life, but right now…I was more than willing to let Pickles take over. I _wanted_ him to control me, dominate me. He tugged off his shirt and threw it randomly onto the floor. I followed suit, sitting up slightly to pull my shirt off as well, before flopping back onto the bed. I locked my eyes onto his and could see the desire swirling in them that matched what I felt. His hands ran over my chest and stomach. Pickles leaned closer, seeming about to say something, but his eyebrows wrinkled together suddenly and his fingers ran over my right shoulder.

"Dood, is dat…a tattoo?" He asked, a surprised look on his face. I laughed softly, sitting up all the way.

"It took you long enough to see it! I was…uneasy about wearing a sleeveless shirt because it would be visible. Guess I didn't have to worry so much!" He grinned widely at me, then slid off me. "You want to see it?" I asked, figuring he did. I turned around, letting him take a look at the dragon on my back.

"Wow. Dat…is badass!" I turned back to Pickles, smiling lightly at him.

"I'm glad you think so." I said softly, cupping my hands around his face. I kissed him, and heard the sound of clothing shifting. When I pulled back, he was completely naked. I followed suit, tossing my boxers onto the floor, but once I was naked, I felt insecure and nervous. 'What the hell is wrong with me? What do I have to feel nervous about?' But I knew the reason why, it was because I cared so much about Pickles. If we woke up in the morning…and Pickles regretted whatever happens, I wouldn't be able to face him again. Then I'd loose everything I have. I reached out, touching his stomach as my cheeks flushed. "Are you…sure about doing this?" I asked quietly, swallowing hard.

"Yea, more sure than ah've ever been." My hesitance must have shown on my face, because Pickles pushed me back onto the bed and began kissing down my body.

"W-wait! Wh-what are you…doing Pickles?" I asked, my voice hitching in my throat as his tongue trailed down my stomach. I found my fingers tangling into his hair as he planted kisses on my hips. I shivered at the sensation of his lips ghosting over my skin. I held back a groan as his mouth slid around my cock. He sucked lightly at my hardened flesh, causing it to twitch happily at the attention. I was unable to speak as he bobbed on me. My legs locked around him, my heels digging slightly into his back as he picked up the pace. "P-Pickles…you've uh, done this before…haven't you?" He chuckled around me, causing my fingers to tighten in his hair at the increase in pleasure.

I let him continue this for a minute, before pulling him away and sitting up. "I want you to take me Pickles…" I muttered in a low commanding voice. His eyes widened, seeming surprised by my offer. He dug through his bedside drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube. I watched him with heavy-lidded eyes as he poured some of it on his hand. He positioned his finger at my entrance and slowly pushed the digit into me. It was uncomfortable at first, it _had_ been quite a while since I'd done this! Once he'd stretched me as far as he could with one finger, a second and then a third finger where pushed in. My breathing was quick by now, fingers curling into the sheets below me. "Pickles…please!" I hissed, feeling a burning need take me over. I _need_ him inside me or I was going to burst!

Pickles seemed to realize this and pulled his fingers out. After lube was applied onto his erection, he pushed my legs farther apart and the head of his erection was placed at my entrance. I bit my lip at the slight burning sensation as he stretched me farther. Once he was fully inside me, he stopped, watching my face closely. I pulled him down to kiss him deeply, needing to distract myself. I rocked my hips slightly against him. He pulled out until just the head of his cock was in me, then thrust quickly forward. I gasped loudly, biting Pickles' lip accidentally. "S…sorry!" I panted. He just grinned and continued his long strokes. My nails bit into his back as my legs wrapped around him. "P-Pickles…" I growled lowly. "Quite…being so gentle with me! I won't break if you…get rougher…"

He picked up the pace, his thrusts becoming harder and more shallow. He kissed me roughly. It was a kiss that was all teeth and lips and tongue. Sex with Pickles was everything I'd wanted to have with him for so long. Passionate, dominating, demanding. I loved every second of it. "Pickles…I'm so…close!" I panted, my back arching on the bed. His teeth sunk into my shoulder suddenly, I gasped at the sharp jolt of pleasure and felt my body jerk with my orgasm.

"Ah…gawd Charlie!" Pickles called out, spilling his warm seed into me, panting heavily. He collapsed carefully onto me, his breathing deep and ragged. I brushed my hands through his hair, smiling at the ceiling. 'Even if I never get to do this again…I'm glad I could have this moment with Pickles. No matter what happens after this night…I'll always…love him.' I felt…a weight lift from my shoulders as I admitted my feelings for the red-haired drummer. 'I may not be able to tell _him_ that. But maybe I'll be able to someday, when I'm sure he feels the same way about me!'

"I'm…so tired right now, Pickles." I said softly, rolling the two of us onto our sides. I wasn't surprised to see him already asleep. Smiling I kissed his lips softly. "I…love you Pickles. You'll always be my beautiful angel, no matter what happens." I curled up closely to him, wrapping my arms around him I fell into a deep sleep.

Tbc

Okay! Next chapter, the final one, is going to be in Pickles' POV! I was going to have a part where the rest of the band sees Ofdensen's tattoo, but I couldn't really get it in here! I might try and do a story about it some other time! XD Let me know what you think of my story so far! XD


End file.
